Niff Ipod Challenge
by Nerdy-Loser22-R5-Niffler13
Summary: Just some drabbles based on songs off my Ipod. Slash. Fluff. Randomness. Unconnected drabbles. Angst. Don't like, don't read. Niff. Rated T for safety


**Ugh. Wow. I haven't posted a story in forever. Life caught up to me. I did write this little ditty though. Just so y'all know, I might have gone over a little with the writing. But yea. Without further ado, the Niff Ipod Challenge. Warning. Tons of dialogue ahead, and if you know the songs, maybe a little plot/story line used. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Nick and Jeff. Or anything really. **

When Words Fail- Original Broadway Cast

"Umm… hey Jeff. It's me, Nick. You know, your best friend. Well, umm, I just wanted to give you these flowers, and ask if, umm.." I stopped. This was stupid. Jeff was my best friend. If I mess up, he'll get it. I need to stop practicing and tell him.

Bonnie- Jeremy Jordan

"Every time I wake up, you're the first person I think of." The words slipped out while I played with his platinum blonde hair. "Like, honestly, whenever we're apart, you're all I think about, and I think I like you more than I like singing." I'm rambling now, and we both know it. Jeff just smiles up at me, and leans in, and kisses me to shut me up.

I Gotta Go My Own Way- Gabriella and Troy

"Nick. It's been forever since we've had a date, or even talked! You keep cancelling and every time I get my hopes up, I'm always disappointed." Jeff looked ready to cry. I was already crying. "Jeff, I'm sorry! Please, don't go! I never meant to hurt you." He winced. "But you have hurt me, Nicky! I-I can't stay here. Maybe it'll work out one day, but for now, just let me go." He turned to go. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me. I love you. _Please_." My voice cracked on the last word, and he hesitated. "I love you too, Nicky. Bye." Then he walked out.

Act One Finale- Urinetown Musicians

"Nick? You started a revolution?! What on God's green Earth convinced you that fighting my father was a good idea?" Jeff was upset, but so was I. "You never told me you were a _Sterling_!" I spat. "Believe it or not, this wasn't for you! Your father wants to take away our right to _LOVE_, Jeff! You should be fighting with us!" "I'm not protesting against _my father_, Nicky. He'll take you away from me!" Jeff cried. "Don't you understand that he's already doing that? Besides you were the one to tell me to follow my heart, Jeff, or was that a lie too?" He opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly the cops surrounded the group. "Jeff? It's time to leave." I gritted out. He chuckled quietly. "You aren't getting out of this one, Duval." "You trust me, right?" He looked at me cautiously. "Yes. Why?" I grabbed him and dragged him toward the door. "Cuz Jeff, you're my ticket out."

Miami to LA- Noah Hitstreak

'Hey babe. How's Miami?' Jeff's texts always cheered me up. I missed him. 'This is a little crazy, but I'm not there right now.' I sent back. 'Where are you?' His reply came almost immediately. 'Outside your door. I finally found a way from Miami to LA.'

Wouldn't Change a Thing- Joe Jonas and Demi Lavato

"We're complete opposites, Jeff. We're like fire and ice. Day and night. Venus and Mars. All Time Low and Katy Perry. But we're also like Yin and Yang or harmonies that mesh just right. And I can't stay mad, no matter how much I want to. Our relationship works and I wouldn't change a thing."

Rain is a Good Thing- Luke Bryan

The weather outside was dismal. I hated rain. It was cold and miserable. But Jeff loves it, which is how I ended up in the rain, sulking, while my boyfriend giggled and splashed and danced. He turned toward me with a spark in his eye and kissed me. And wow. Rain may be good after all.

Here Comes Forever (Acoustic)- R5

"Come on babe. Our relationship is like every sappy chick flick and rom-com mixed together. Seriously, we are one huge cliché. We started as friends. Then there was the 'Sebastian' conflict. And now here we are, starting our third year as a couple. This is forever, Nicky, and it's perfect."

Problem- Ariana Grande

Ugh. I can't stand him, looking so perfect. I want him back. Our relationship was filled with arguments and going to bed angry. Honestly, he was just one less problem for me to deal with. But he was still the cutest boy I'd ever seen. And I still loved him. Life was difficult with him, but he was still my Jeffy.

Belle-Beauty and the Beast

Honestly, McKinley was so.. BORING. Everything was always the same. Why couldn't it be spectacular like Hogwarts or any of the other schools in my books? I just couldn't wait to leave this school behind. Everyone thought I was weird. I wanted the whirlwind romance. I wanted the adventures. I wanted Rachel Berry to leave me alone. Like, God, how many times to I have to tell her I'm not interested? I'm not sure when all these things are gonna happen, but I'm transferring to Dalton soon. Maybe my adventures will start there.


End file.
